ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Musashi Haruno
is the main protagonist in the Ultra Series Ultraman Cosmos. He also makes appearances in The First Contact, The Blue Planet, and The Final Battle, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Brothers! and Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA . History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Meeting with Cosmos Musashi Haruno was a fifth grader who dreamed of meeting Ultraman. One night he met Cosmos after his battle with the Baltan, and revived him using sunlight. Cosmos then left him a blue gem which gave Musashi the ability to summon the power of the hero. Battle Against Baltan During Baltan's raid on the city, Musashi tried to summon the hero but he couldn't. He was forced to watch as the Alien Invader destroyed everything in his path. Later on, after Baltan was awoken by Shark's Jets, Musashi managed to summon the blue and silver gentle hero. Cosmos then fought Baltan and both of them were evenly matched until Baltan morphed into his Second form: "Neo Baltan." He was overwhelmed until he transformed into Corona Mode and gained the upper hand, managing to overpower the alien invader. The hero then used the Naybuster Ray and managed to knock the alien down. The alien realized what he had done as he just wanted to let his offspring to live on. It failed and he killed himself in grief. Just before he died, Cosmos turned back into Luna Mode and used the Luna Shootless on the alien invader as his body was recovered by the Child Baltans. The military tried to kill Cosmos with their missiles, but was stopped by Musashi and his father. After finishing his battle against Baltan, Cosmos left Musashi as the Earth was safe once again. Ultraman Cosmos (Series) Joining forces with Cosmos Musashi now 19 years old, joins a wing of SRC known as Team EYES. He goes to Kapuya island to see Lidorias . As he saw that Lidorias was infected by an evil energy that were revealed to be Chaos Organisms, he goes to chase Lidorias that appeared in the city and Cosmos returned once again, joining forces with Musashi. Musashi himself transformed into Ultraman Cosmos and fought with Chaos Lidorias and managed to calm her down using the Luna Shootless. Both Musashi and Cosmos later would face countless Memorable Monsters such as Golmede, Suppitol, Igomas, Chaos Bug, Mogrudon, Mienin, Gamoran and many more. Much more tough opponents appeared when the Chaos Organism unleashed the Chaos Headers such as Iblis and Mebut to face him. Unable to face the Chaos Organism with Luna and Corona Modes, Cosmos with some help from Musashi and his friends, was able to awaken his third transformation: Eclipse form that achieved when Cosmos gained Courageous and he used 3 of his forms to face more dangerous monsters. Final Battle against the Chaos Header After being separated from Cosmos, Musashi was rendered useless to fight Chaos Header. Even worse, Chaos Header appears and terrorizes as Chaos Darkness. Cosmos appeared and fights the dark monster but Musashi orders Cosmos to stop, feeling that Chaos Header has their inner goodness somewhere in their heart but no avail as the giant paid no attention to Musashi. As Cosmos was on the brink of defeat, Musashi fuses with him again and thus with the help of Lidorias, Bolgils, and Mogrudon, Chaos Header finally purified, turning him into an angel and leaves. Cosmos thanked Musashi for defeating Chaos Header in a harmless way and leaves. Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet It has been a year since Musashi retired from being a Team EYES member and now he has finally achieved his dream to become an astronaut. Musashi pilots his Planet 1 aka. TECCH Spinnar KS-1 and went on a journey to the planet Juran. However, much to his horror, the planet appeared to be a reddish and dusty wasteland. Not only that, Parastan, the planet's protector had died. Suddenly, a flying monster burst out from the ground and fired a reddish energy ball. As it about to ram Musashi's TECCH Spinnar KS-1, Ultraman Cosmos appeared and saved him. As they dueled, Musashi found out that the monster is responsible for turning Juran into a barren wasteland via it's energy beam. Cosmos destroyed the monster, causing a giant explosion and quickly rescued Musashi from the explosion. Musashi attended his childhood friend's wedding and later witnessed a mermaid. One of his friends, Tutomo, mocked him for believing in a mermaid but Mari objects to it, implied that Musashi might be talking the truth ever since his first encounter with Cosmos. As it starts to rain, Tutomo cowardly hides under the table with Mari mocking him, causing Tutomo to take a nearby soda and spraying it on Mari, starting a soda fight with his friend as they are watched again by the mermaid. The next day, when Musashi and Mari went snorkeling, they discover a portal underwater and at the same time are ambushed by a stingray kaiju. As Musashi was about to follow Mari, he was knocked down unconscious. Later, two figures approach him. One was a man and the other a woman/mermaid that he had witnessed before. The man decide to eliminate Musashi for interfering with them but the woman objects, but it was already too late as he already fired an energy blast at Musashi. He awakens at the hospital as his friends visits him but Mari was nowhere to be seen. Then, Koji, an original member of SRC and now a captain of Team SEA approaches him as he was glad that he had survived. Musashi was taken to their base and revealed that the monster he encountered earlier was Reija, who was detected undersea a year ago. They were interrupted by a warning where a monster named Scorpiss was entering the Earth's atmosphere. Musashi recognizes him from earlier for turning Juran into a barren wasteland and killing Parastan. Musashi was joined by Team SEA launches with their TROY AS and TROY BS. As the monster rampaged in the city, it begin to destroy a hospital that Musashi's friend resided in. Once they were about to be killed, Team SEA fires a missile, bringing it away from the hospital. Reija appears and fought the monster but only to be overpowered by the menace. Musashi exits the TROY BS and brings his friend to safety. There, he witnesses the mermaid, now having human legs fuses with Reija, making the monster stronger but still, overpowered by Scorpiss. Musashi takes his Cosmos Stone and transforms into Ultraman Cosmos Phantom Corona Mode. The phantom-looking Ultra rescues Reija and overpowers Scorpiss while destroying it with Phantom Blazing Waze. However, all he had foreseen was a dream and realise that Cosmos will never return. Scorpiss retreated for a while and the mermaid reveals her name as Shau while telling Musashi that Mari is with her people. Soon the Team SEA follows Shau and Reija to their hideout where a portal opens, leading to her people's hideout. Once arrived, they were introduced to Alien Gyashi, where their leader, Jin, holds a dislike towards humans for being selfish. Musashi encounters him earlier in a dream where he got destroyed by Jin. Mari appears and leads them to their base where she revealed that Child Baltan from 10 years ago brought her to this place. Shau reveals that sometime ago, Sandros and his Scorpiss terrorized their planet and turned it into a wasteland. As the Alien Gyashi migrated, Scorpiss chased them and destroyed them. When Jin's crew were about to be eliminated, a being with a light silhouette destroys them and lets the remaining Gyashi flee safely. The being itself had been acknowledged as a God by their species. A swarm of Scorpiss arose and were on their journey to Earth in seven days. Team SEA discusses this matter with the Earth Defense Forces where they agreed to have the Alien Gyashi assist them in protecting Earth from Scorpiss. Three days before the Scorpiss invasion, SRC developed a force field used to defend the Earth from the monsters. Musashi receives a call from Mari to go to Space Zone. There he found Mari unconscious and Jin begins to attack Musashi for making Shau trust humanity. However, he stops when he realizes that Musashi didn't attack him and instead never giving up on convincing him to trust humanity. Developing a change of heart, Jin uses his power to complete the force field system, causing a giant shield to cover the Earth and protecting it from a swarm of Scorpiss. Though proven effective, a dark vortex empowered some Scorpiss as they were used to perform a kamikaze attack to destroy the shield and ease the invasion. Soon, Team EYES started to help as Musashi, their former team member also involved in this operation. After witnessing Shau and Jin's bravery, Musashi finally regains his bravery and calls on Cosmos once again. Cosmos appears in Eclipse Mode where he demolishes the entire Scorpiss before Sandros appeared and overpower him. Another Ultraman much like Cosmos, whose the legendary God/protector of Alien Gyashi came to Earth at the end of the Scorpiss invasion. Attacking the invasion’s forerunner, Sandros, at the moment it attacked Cosmos. The Ultra knocked the monster to the side. As it recovered, he delivered some of his energy to the weakened warrior, allowing them both to take on the vile monster. As they did so, Sandros began to unleash its black cloud, blocking out the sun. In complete darkness the pair of heroes was attacked mercilessly by its energized blades. The foolish monster, however, eventually made a mistake. Charging up its fire ball exposed itself in the darkness, allowing both Cosmos and Justice to quickly fire off their Cosmium and Victorium Rays, annihilating the fiend and saving the Earth yet again. Cosmos separated from Musashi again as the Ultras leave and Jin revealed to have survived from the Scorpiss attack thanks to Reija and that their experiment finally achieved it's success. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Few years after Sandros was defeated. Musashi met Fubuki that he is ready to pilot and travel to planet Juran with some of the monsters on Monster Island to Juran. Suddenly, Gloker Pawn appear and attacks the base and aims to destroy the space capsule that will contain the monsters. Cosmos arrives at that time to stop the duo but ended up being defeated. Musashi used the Cosmo stone and merged with Cosmos and once again reached Eclipse Mode and paralyzes the two. But, Ultraman Justice appeared and revived the two Gloker and stopped Cosmos from making any movement. At the end, Musashi sacrificed his life with his color timer being hit so hard and died making Fubuki swear vengeance on Justice for a while. After being revived by the combined effort of Ayano, his mother, Captain Hiura, Mizuki, Doigaki, Ikema, Mini, Child Baltan, Mari, Shau and Jin with faith and hope that revive Musashi and Cosmos and a new, Future Mode, was born. He arrived and transferred half of his energy to Justice and together destroyed Gloker Bishop. Cosmos and Justice went to space and tried to stop Giga Endra with Cross Perfection but failed. Justice then became a shield to Cosmos and tried to destroy Giga Endra but the two were exhausted and ended up being swallowed to by Giga Endra's final attack. But, they still not give up and the two fuse to become Ultraman Legend and destroyed Giga Endra with the Legend Spark from inside and the two split. While Julie remained on Earth and replaced Musashi as its protector, Musashi and Cosmos travel to Juran and create the new habitat there. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie The alternate counterpart of Musashi Haruno is a ZAP Spacy operator who didn't join the Pendragon crew but instead works at the base. Ultraman Saga He returns in the movie, Ultraman Saga, along with Asuka and Taiga. It is revealed that he's married with Ayano Morimoto, with whom he had a son. In his universe, Musashi had traveled to Planet Juran, where he, Cosmos and Chaos Header 0 acted as its defenders. He received a message from an unknown person. Musashi arrived in time to reach another universe's version of Earth to save Taiga and Takeru from Gubila's attack. Then, Musashi and Taiga ended up being recruited by Team U to fight against Alien Bat and Giganto Zetton. On the next day, Gubila and Gomess appear to attack them and Musashi transformed into Ultraman Cosmos and gained the upper hand until Gubila and Gomess going berserk and Ultraman Zero comes to aid him (even though due to Taiga's stubbornness, he can't grow into full size) and use Luna Shootless to calm the duo kaiju. After then, Alien Bat came and destroyed them because of their failure and warned Cosmos to not intervene with his plans. Musashi question Team U about another Ultra before him but they not answer him. Then, Taiga realized that Ultraman Dyna actually came to their Earth before them and ask where he is. Before sleep, Musashi tells the children about Juran, and the kids enjoyed hearing about the planet. In the morning, Alien attacked their base and showing that Dyna is now in a deceased state after being defeated by Giganto Zetton not long ago. Giganto Zetton sent a fireballs meteor and Musashi transforms into Ultraman Cosmos and protects them with all that he got. After realize that Team U is actually a fake team but they volunteer to save their fellow mekber. Taiga with his morale about faith on an Ultra restored together with Musashi ready to fight Giganto Zetton. They transform and fight Giganto Zetton but manage to destroy one of its Dark Fireballs Sphere. Unfortunately, Giganto Zetton managed to paralyzed Cosmos and left him unconscious which left Ultraman Zero to fight it alone. After Dyna was revived, he restored Ultraman Cosmos and the trio successfully destroyed Giganto Zetton. However, a more dangerous foe appeared after Alien Bat's spaceship combined with Giganto Zetton and transformed into Hyper Zetton and bested them with ease. Cosmos and Dyna managed to revert to their hosts but Zero died because of his injuries. Musashi and Asuka then told Taiga to never give up and trust in their faith and a miracle beyond what they can achieve would happen. Their bond revived their light and transformed them together into a new fusion Ultra, Ultraman Saga and destroyed Hyper Zetton with the Maximum Saga with help from Team U. Musashi as Cosmos then returned to his world and reunited with his family and lived happily there. Trivia *Cosmos never changes modes in this film although the enemy in this film was superior to any enemy that he fought before. *He is also never used his super speed ability to compete with Hyper Zetton's teleportation. *He is also the Heisei Ultra Host that appears the most in movie than any Heisei hero with Asuka and Mirai Hibino behind him. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors In the beginning, Musashi as Cosmos in Corona Mode battled Eltergar on Planet Juran. When Cosmos attempted to defeat Eltergar, the wicked monster used a golden aura to force him into Luna Mode and seal him. Cosmos managed to separate from Musashi before being fully sealed by Alena. Musashi joined forces with UPG along with Hikaru and Shou to save the Ultra and defeat Alena and Eltergar. He reunited with Ultraman Zero, However, Eltergar was defeated and forced to retreat and then Zero and Musashi have a chance to train them. He then fought Alena and destroyed the domain that sealed the Ultra and merged again with Cosmos. He, along with the other Heisei Ultra give Hikaru the power of the Heisei Ultras into the Ultra Fusion Brace. Hikaru and Shou transformed together to became Ultraman Ginga Victory and destroyed Dark Lugiel. He and Ginga Victory left the other six Ultra to fight their old enemies that were made by Eltergar and together faced Eltergar themselves. Cosmos transformed into Eclipse Mode and had his rematch against Eltegar. He then with Ginga Victory managed to defeat Eltergar once and for all and restored Alena to her old self. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA TBA Personality Musashi is known for his pacifistic personality as he never wants to solve things in an aggressive way. However, this also leads him to protest against Team EYES and the JADF when such aggressive actions are ordered. This also lead some Team EYES members to suspect him as Ultraman Cosmos due to his gentle and caring nature. During the final fight against Chaos Header, Musashi finally defeats the evil entity by purifying him, something which even Ultraman Cosmos never thought to do. Powers and Skills *Pilot Training: Even before joining EYES Musashi was a trained pilot. He is also trained in the use of all their Mechs. *Astronaut Training: Musashi is also a trained astronaut with at least two known extra-terrestrial missions in his career, documented in the overall series. *Marksmenship: As a member of EYES Musushi is trained in the use of their weapons. *Monster Rearing: Before joining EYES Musashi worked as the caretaker of various giant creatures. Cosmo Stone: A gift from Cosmos when Musashi was a child *Summoning: The original purpose of the stone is to summon Ultraman Cosmos, providing a quick route to Earth wherever in the cosmos he may be. *Light Transformation: When separated from Cosmos Musashi has on several occasions used the stone to transform himself in a ball of light to merge with the giant and assist him. *Monster Charming: By spinning the stone on the mid-air, it can emit a tune which calm monsters though it's only function was seen on Lidorias. Cosmo Pluck: The transformed Cosmo Stone when Musashi is merged with the Blue Giant *Transformation: Like all transformation items the Cosmo Pluck allows its owner to transform into their Ultra Form, Musashi does this by raising it above his head and calling out Cosmos' name, the top opens and creates a burst of light that transforms Musashi. Gallery Musashi.jpg musashi-takayasu-sugura.jpg|Taiyo as Musashi in Ultraman Cosmos TV Series. Musashi pluck.jpg|Musashi using the Cosmos Pluck 4080746350_36e32717a5.jpg|Taiyo as Musashi as a ZAP Spacy member, with his Cosmos Pluck raised. ehayyu.jpg|Musashi Haruno in Ultraman Saga. UCosmos.jpg musashi (child).jpg|Musashi in first contact 2b97399b.jpg|Musashi with Hikaru Raido Musashi_Gyashi.jpg 224ea612b2f40f4e3672aaedc970002a.jpg|Musashi in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Brothers! he's cute.png Screenshot (1497).png|Musashi in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Human characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Cosmos Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Characters